Consequential Events
by Ms ITK
Summary: A series of events, leads a depressed Draco to the just as screwed up Hermione. Only when you find someone like yourself do you find, Love. However will the couple even admit to wanting to be friends? Selfharm involved, later Sexual scenes too
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter books, nor ever will. All rights and most of my inspiration to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Consequential Events

Chapter One: Banished

_(Christmas Holidays in the Seventh Year-HBP not taken into account)_

* * *

Hermione

Hello,

I am not sure where I should begin, with my adventures in secondary school? Well maybe I should start with the groups in my school, social groups. Firstly everyone had their friends and friendship groups, those awkward teenager that fitted more or less into the stereotypical student. To name just a few of these groups: Goths, Quidditch People, Preps and Gossips, and of course the inspired Good looking guys and girls. I only fitted into one group; I mean I was friends with others, it just well I was a nerd.

I use to ask teachers for extra assignments and projects, just to fill the empty time I spent in my dormitory. None of the girls in my year really understood me. The girls in my year and house, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown both thinking I was somewhat lacking in any 'real' area of interest left me alone after third year. That not the worst part, I can handle being by myself, it is just they pitied me. Pity I never would have associated that word with myself, but you can see it in there eyes every time they look at me. Pity.

My name is Hermione Jane Granger. Buck-toothed nerd, friends with the avid Quidditch obessessees Harry James Potter and Ronald Billus Weasley. Some consider us hero's, leaders even but I can't lead, I am good with books but not people. I freeze up, stutter when scared and blush almost constantly. Now I find myself in my seventh and last year at Hogwarts and socially I have just realised I have achieved nothing. I can't relate with people, and never get to close to anyone other than Harry and Ron and most importantly have never fallen in love. I declare to this diary I have never been kissed.

True and I might even venture somewhat sad. Under the mass of brown hair, there is a girl with passion trying to get out, and I am not talking passion with books. I hope in this laptop diary that I can endeavour to explore the inner workings of my mind. Hopefully even record a true to life representation of myself. However that maybe a task somewhat out of my narrow minded reach. Isn't it so that we only really act ourselves when unaware of actions, how can I record accurately them if I can only scrutinise my immediate thoughts?

Hermione Granger.

* * *

Draco

Dear Diary,

It has been about three months since I have seen him last. Stupid. I was so stupid last summer. I mean I did everything I could to try to get his attention but now I have it I have realised. I should have just kept my head down and stayed out of the serpent's pit. Father's Pit.

Now Christmas is on it's way I have to spend two weeks at home. Last time I just stayed in my room. I guess I'll try to work, everyday. Sad really. It's not that I need the money, I just need to escape.

God if I didn't know myself I would think I was a druggie (For the record those rumours are not true). However I feel like everything I have is slipping away. Pansy has no idea; I came close to telling her. But I think she has a hero-complex and 'hero being beaten up by his father' doesn't fit with her cosy world.

That one of the things I envy, her ability to turn a blind eye to all of the dirty things in the world. She really believes the system is perfect. I thought I loved her once. And I do in a way, but she isn't really the one I see who could heal my slits.

-Draco Malfoy

* * *

Draco

I walked around the mansion listlessly. Dad was having some sort of dinner party and I was banished to the upper floors. This was to protect the guests from seeing my black eye and fractured jaw. Dad refused to heal it; the ministry has been watching his use of magic since his early release. I knew if I was silent and stayed in his good books he would use Mum's wand to heal me.

I past my favourite Great-Uncle's portrait "Draco! What happened to you?" he asked urgently.

"Quidditch." I replied instantly.

The old man seemed to buy it "game of brutes, you want to watch your self. A beater I suspect, am I right?"

I nodded "Remember boy, give out what you get. No one will touch you with your father." My Great Uncle sneered. I smiled widely at the irony despite the pain.

"Yeah, see you around Uncle Ruben." He inclined his head and went back to his eternal game of wizarding chess.

I turned the corridor and followed it till I reached the window at the end. The leaning on the sill I looked up at the ceiling. A small square about the size of an oven door was directly above my head. Thinking about it I had never been in the attic. It would be a perfect place to hide. And technically Dad said I was to remain upstairs and the attic was as about up stairs as you could get right?

I lifted my foot up to the wide sill and pushed myself up so I was standing on the ledge. I leaned slowly forward till I could reach the square and ran my short nails under the edge. The door swung down. Catching the edge I let myself fall off the sill suspended by my now aching arms. I struggled to pull myself up eventually managing to sit myself on the other side of the door in the attic itself.

The first thing that struck me was that it was dark, very dark. I could see a window caked in dust. Curiously I stood up closing the door behind me. The attic was set out in a series of rooms, mirroring the lay out of the rooms below. However nothing was decorated, just a white washed cream. The floor was unsanded wood and above me was just rafters. Some I could reach and I daydreamed as I walked of swing my self up there and perching like an owl.

I walked on, and then stopped. If the attic rooms mirrored the rooms below then my room had an attic room. Curiously I walked on to search out 'my attic room'. I came across it quickly; it was so strange in this dusty half-light. Is this what it would have been like if I had never been born. The walls were exactly like the ones before white washed cream. The room looked so empty without my bed.

I heard a muffled slam under me. I could here my mother calling my name underneath me. Surprised I stepped back then crept into my attic on en-suit bathroom. Looking at the floor I found a small square. Bingo.

Praying that the door to the bathroom was closed I opened the hatch like door and swung my legs down, then myself. The door was closed- thank Merlin. Pushing the hatch closed I turn and swiftly opened my door.

"Mother?" I asked.

She turned adorned in a white summer dress and a variety of bruise concealing charms. Her face contorted in to a look of motherly concern as she looked at my face. "Oh my darling, here" She whispered a healing charm and placed a kiss on my cheek. The dull throb of pain disappeared and she smiled.

"Just came to check on you. Look after yourself and you have an owl." She gestured to a half dead post owl. She left and I crossed the room to my desk to read my letter.

It was Pansy's weekly letter. I threw it on my bed before digging around in my desk. Draw for owl treats.

* * *

Hermione

Morning,

I woke up today and the sun was streaming through the dusty windows at Grimmauld Place. It was by far not the most beautiful sight in the world. However I still found time to appreciate the way the light fell around Ginny and my room.

I suppose Christmas is a time for the family, but Dad had a dinner party and although I wasn't banished I made it perfectly clear I didn't want to bore the guests. Mum understands more than Dad, she said I could either stay upstairs in my room or go to Grimmauld for Christmas. If it is a choice between my friends and myself even the social recluse of me voted Harry and Ron.

Harry got me a paper diary, he knows I keep a laptop and that isn't any help at Hogwarts, is it? I got him a book on defence of the dark arts and white chocolate owl treats for Hedwig.

Ron got me a book on Psychology; I have had some really interesting conversations with him explaining what I know about the human mind. Ron is as fascinated by it as me. In his words it would be a brilliant Aurora who could predict Death Eaters movements just by meeting him. I got Ron a set of art quills and inks and chocolate covered raisins for Pig. Ron loves to doodle so it was perfect for him.

Well got to give Ginny her present, a muggle CD of The Cardigans, she said she like my music and it will go well with the walkman her parents bought her.

Write later,

Hermione Granger

* * *

Draco

Dear Diary,

I have just got back from St. Mungo's. I'll tell you what happened, I was sitting in my room becoming reacquainted with my father's supply of Fire whiskey and wondering about my future. It seemed so obvious all of it, Potter would win the war, Mother and Father would have lifetime imprisonment at the least and I would be left at the Malfoy Mansion alone.

In my hideously distracted state I didn't realise I cut to far in to my wrists with my knife. I had been just slashing but in my drunken stupor I manage to severe my tendons and several arteries.

My arteries have a long-suffering history, first with my own knife and then with that rabid Hippogrith. Each time I dutifully repaired then with my wand. However have you ever thought that once to cut the tendons you can't hold a wand, let alone 'swish ad flick'. So basically cut to deep and you are fucked, wizard or not.

My butler found me. He is a squib, called Johnson. Worked for my family for years and took a liking to me as a child. In fact he is more like a father really. He floo-ed me to St. Mungo's, I was released before mother and father could be called and Johnson using every ounce of discretion he had, lied to my father to save my hide.

I would receive the torture curse for less, and Johnson knew that. So he lied and father has no idea his son and heir has a death wish.

_Dreading my Imminent Hangover Always,_

-Draco Malfoy

**

* * *

Thanks for Reading!**

Don't feel obligated to review, but I do love reading them. Wishing good weather to all for the summer- Shivvahna Rea.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter books, nor ever will. All rights and most of my inspiration to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Consequential Events

Chapter Two: Sacrificed

_(Christmas Holidays-just after Christmas. In the Seventh Year-HBP not taken into account)_

* * *

Draco

Dear Diary,

The Problem with Granger. Hermione Granger isn't a Pureblood, not even a half-blood. I could understand myself if she was even a blood traitor. But she isn't.

Yet she walks like a Pureblood with that effortless grace, and elegance only a lifetime of grooming could have produced. Her manner is neither arrogant nor abrasive as people with money and no heritage. Yet she is surrounded by an aura confidence and intelligence, which is above her bloodline!

Merlin, the way she looks, like a goddess in sensible shoes. She doesn't even need to try to look beautiful, because she is. I don't understand why there would be something so perfect made to be in-pure. If she didn't have the pride of a pureblood I would ask her to be my mistress.

Pansy is very pretty and we are promised to each other, she is hardworking and imaginative. I should be happy at the prospect of marrying her. I do love her. But I love her as my sister. My best friend Pansy.

She is trying her hardest to make this work, we both are. We go on dates, we make out, and we have even had sex. But I can see every time she is dancing with me she is staring a Blaise Zabini. Blaise is trying to conceal his jealousy of me by laughing and talking with me, but I can see it.

I just finished writing to Blaise; I don't want to pull my two best friends apart. I they want to try to find peace together, ironically one Malfoy won't stand in their way.

Only downside of my sacrifice is that I get to be alone, forever.

-Draco Malfoy

* * *

Draco,

Just got your letter, if you really think I am going to let you do that you are misguided. My old friend I know you are willing to give up Pansy and go against your father but Pansy and I care too much about you to let you.

Really it isn't worth it, perhaps we could find a way to work together during your marriage so Pansy and me are together and the in-laws are pleased?

Lucius will kill you if you openly tell him you won't marry her. And what have you got to die for, your not going out with anyone. Your not 'Harry fucking-saint Potter' so stop playing hero and survive. That all we can do.

Yours Faithfully,

Blaise

* * *

Draco

"Father may I have a moment?" The tall pale boy asked. His father who was currently writing within the study beckoned his son into the dark room.

"Draco, how are you? It feels like I have barely seen my own son this Christmas!" The older man smiled thinly. Draco inclined his head and muttered something about homework.

Draco walked further into the room before addressing his father again. "About this marriage with the Parkinson's daughter."

"Pansy?" His father offered.

"Yes. Pansy. Well we are good friends as you know, however we both feel it isn't the right decision at this time to marry." Draco ventured. He carried on his father making not move to interrupt him, in fact his father made not move at all.

"She is young and I wish to pursue a career above all family matters." Draco finished only now hearing his father's silence.

"Have we no money, Draco?" Lucius asked in a dangerously monotone voice.

"We do." Draco answered cautiously.

"Do you think your family need you to 'pursue a career'?" He asked his voice rising.

Draco froze.

"Are you ungrateful for what your generous family has provided you with?" Lucius asked lifting up his wand. Draco had been betting that his father wouldn't use the wand for fear that the Ministry would be watching. Lucius seem to be thinking along the same lines and lowered his wand.

"No you are right, you can't marry her." He said getting out of his chair and walking over to Draco. He lifted up his black cane and swung the silver snake's head handle into Draco's kneecap.

Draco collapsed on to the floor an involuntary scream already dying in his throat. Lucius circled the crying boy once before sending a sharp kick into his chest. A dull crack resounded in Draco's head.

"You ungrateful snivelling brat. You call yourself a MALFOY?" Lucius shouted. "You find her someone to replace you. Someone we can trust. Then you can never marry. GOT IT?" He finished breathing heavily.

Draco nodded barely believing how well things had turned out for his friends. Barely believing he, Draco Malfoy had managed to do the right thing.

* * *

WITCH-WEEKLY!

Bachelor of the Year Harry Potter has stiff competition from none other than classmate Draco Malfoy!

Harry Potter daring, brave and unattached has recently had some bad news. Draco Malfoy has not only given up his marriage arrangement in pursuit of a career in Medicine. Also playing match-maker to his ex-fiancée and best friend so reportedly she wouldn't ever be lonely!

Draco is not with mystic either, with the romantic wizard reportedly enjoying moonlit flights, love poetry and candle lit dinners. The Malfoy family made no comment as they left St. Mungo's today securing Draco's work experience placement.

This witch thinks it's only a matter of time before this great catch is caught by some lucky young witch.

By Rita Skeeter.

* * *

Hermione

Hermione sat eating Chocolate Frogs on Ginny's bed it was Friday, traditionally their 'girlie night'. Both we already in Pyjamas and surrounded by gossip and fashion magazines.

"Okay, look her" Hermione said, Ginny wheeling round and folding her legs comfortably underneath herself to listen.

"Wizarding Celebrities out in force!

Albus Dumbledore has arranged a ball in favour of 'Muggle Awareness Week'. The Red carpet is being rolled outside of London Ministry Pavilion in preparation for next weeks winter ball. Celebrities and their families are being encouraged to go and support 'M.A.W.' and donate.

In a controversial move Albus Dumbledore has invited a variety of the Older Pureblood Families well known for their dislike of Muggles and Muggle-borns. Albus Dumbledore said to this reporter "This is a dangerous and out-dated stereotype that ostracises some of the families for modern wizarding society. Personally I believe the really message is that on the beginning of the New Year, muggle and wizarding kind will be celebrating everywhere."

The Prophet has continuing coverage on the lead up to this momentous occasion and looks foreword to telling you about the celebrity dresses and backstage gossip.

By Juliet Caret"

"Ohh, and are we invited?" Ginny asked smiling. Hermione grinned and held up two invitations saying 'Hermione Granger' and 'Ginevra Weasley' Ginny giggled and went back to her battered copy of Witch Weeky.

"Oh my! Hermione read this article." She handed her the magazine and Hermione scanned through it in record time.

"Oh it's that impossible woman Skeeter!" Hermione scolded.

"Who do you think Malfoy broke up with?" Ginny asked taking the magazine back. Hermione lay down on the bed comfortable and pondered the mystery Fiancée.

"Oh, I got it Pansy Parkinson" Hermione said looking up "After all they were always hanging off each other but it was obvious she was in love with someone else." Hermione smiled.

Ginny lent forward "Who?"

"Blaise" Hermione nodded confidently.

"You know Hermione, you would make a great gossip."

"Ginny! You know I would hate to tell people things if I didn't trust them." Hermione said 'still maybe it wouldn't hurt to start being more friendly to Parvati and Lavender' She thought as she lay down again reading the Quibbler.

' Yes it is important to sacrifice some dignity in order to have people to talk to. Especially as Lavender likes Ron and that way it won't be weird seeing her with him' Hermione grinned again happy she would try to make the effort with the girls in her year.

**

* * *

Thanks again!**

I got so carried away by my review I wrote until my tea got cold. Never-mind, thanks to: 0odr8co's'girl0o for the support.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter books, nor ever will. All rights and most of my inspiration to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Consequential Events

Chapter Three: Pride and Prejudice

_(Christmas Holidays-just after Christmas. In the Seventh Year-HBP not taken into account)_

* * *

Hermione

Hermione stood in front of the battered full-length mirror at Grimmuald. Ginny stood behind her admiring her dress.

"Well, I am going to finish my hair in the bathroom. Oh and Harry said we have got half an hour before it starts." Ginny said picking up her brush and wand.

Hermione waited standing perfectly still until the door to their room closed completely. Then suddenly she spun around on the spot watching the long midnight blue evening gown twirl around her feet.

The dress itself was figure hugging and only flared out around her ankles. It had not straps and made her look a lot taller that her 5"4 height. The pale expanse of her neck was draped in a diamond chocker, making her seem regale. It had been her Grandmother's necklace and Jane Granger had given it to Hermione for Christmas.

'A real family heirloom,' Hermione thought wistfully. She had always admired the family china and silver, but as a little girl no matter how careful she was her parents still told her never to touch anything.

Picking up her evening shawl she walked out of their room and down the hall to Harry and Ron's.

"Hey? Guys? Can I come in? You aren't naked or anything?" Hermione said knocking quietly.

Ron opened the door. Hermione took a step back; he was wearing those hideous robes again. "Oh my how, err, handsome you look." She stuttered. Harry burst out laughing in the background.

"Oh, yeah that's right laugh at a man once he is down!" Ron sucked.

"Here let me transfigure them." Hermione said pulling out her wand. Ron relented and sat down as Hermione circled him. Then with a swish and a flick Ron was sitting in a dark green pair of dress robes.

"Merlin! Hermione you are a legend!" Ron said standing up and pulling her into a hug. "And you don't look half bad either!" He added smiling.

"Yeah Mione, you look, err, like a Slytherin." Harry said checking her out.

"What?" Hermione said surprised.

"Well you aren't wearing green, but you look like one of the Blacks, all elegant and well Slytherin." Harry finished.

"I think we can assume that's a compliment." Ron whispered.

* * *

Draco

I sat on my bed in the manor. Mum was going mental downstairs getting ready for that M.A.W. ball we have been invited to. Dad meanwhile is yelling at the house-elves making them send messages of apologise to Dumbledore for Dad's absence.

He is sending me in place of him. Typical, if he just went we won't even be under suspicion by the ministry. But Malfoy pride has been the downfall of many of my ancestors and probably my father.

I suppose I should get ready. Mum would have a cow if she knew I was lying half asleep dressing in nothing but my skin and fresh from the shower. For the first time in recent memory I was excited about tonight's festivities. Maybe Dumbledore would believe me if I told him I don't want to be a death eater. Maybe he'll listen to me when I tell him about plans I have overheard from my attic refuge just over Dad's study? Maybe I will have a life after the dark lord.

I sleepily got up and searched half-heartedly though the mess on my bedroom floor for some clean underwear. Ten minutes later I was ready and not a moment to late as Mum called up the stairs that we should be going.

* * *

Hermione

We arrived just in time in a smart black coach that Dumbledore sent. When Ron opened the door it was like I was a movie star at the Oscars. The press were either side of the red carpet a red velvet rope fence separating them from us.

We got out Ron helping me down, then Ginny being carried out by Harry. It was only because she couldn't manage the steps in her high heels. The press went wild. Harry and Ginny grinned embarrassedly. They had been going out for a couple of months now, having got together over the autumn term.

Despite what the newspapers claimed, Ron and I never went out. Like I said before I had never kissed, unless you count the peck on the cheek given by Viktor. Bless him, he still writes. No I have a lot of male friends, but that's all they are, friends.

We made our way down the carpet and though the antique looking doors of London Ministry Pavilion. The whole building was imposing and beautiful a lot like a Victorian palace. Smooth Jazz was playing as we entered the beautiful ballroom.

The ceiling was high and the walls had beautiful paintings and statues adorning them. People were everywhere milling about. Famous wizards and witches like the Parkinson family and other families of the English aristocracy.

I turned a boy stood beside me. For a moment I didn't recognise him all dressed up, light blond hair unkempt and ruffled. Then I as I looked into his grey eyes his name came to me, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco

She came in and a swear that the lighting become somewhat ethereal. Inhaled as she came to a stop standing next to me. My stomach started twisting into knots as I turned to face her full on.

Big beautiful brown eyes, stunning dress filled with all-round stunning girl. I smiled goofily at her, and then realising I had just embarrassed myself stared down at the floor, hoping she would leave me to crawl under a rock.

But she didn't in fact in her manner completely she turned to face me and said "Nice to see you here Malfoy."

I looked up "Err, nice to see you too Granger." I managed to keep my smiling at bay and gave her a nod of the head instead.

Just then the youngest Weasley boy came up placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled and excused herself going over towards the toilets. I watched her until she was just out of my sight. Then realised Weasel was still there.

"I didn't think this was your sort of thing Malfoy." Weasel said looking thoughtful. I shrugged then turned back to him.

"Maybe I am not as predictable as people say I am." I countered.

Weasel nodded and started to walk off in the direction of the toilets. I started to feel the prickling of jealousy in my stomach and followed.

* * *

Hermione

"Hey, err we need you Harry just err, ripped his trousers in a very embarrassing place and so could you fix them?" Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.

Giggling she went to find Harry guessing he would be hiding in the men's toilets. She was right as she approached a hysterical Ginny was keeping a watch outside.

"It's all clear, just Harry inside" She grinned to Hermione.

Walking in Hermione found a very red looking Harry holding the inside leg of his dress robes together. He looked up at Hermione and his face relaxed in relief.

"Thanks Hermione. You really are a great best friend!" Harry said after she mumbled a stitch repairing charm.

"No problem Harry." She grinned as she walked out of the bathroom and came face to face with Draco Malfoy for the second time that night.

"Hello" He mumbled.

"Err, hey don't worry I wasn't using the men's." She said without thinking. She started to walk off but a hand caught her.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked, Hermione looked at the bathroom door wondering why he had changed his mind and instead to 'using the facilities' wanted to go walking. 'It must be important' She thought and nodded.

* * *

Draco

I wanted to tell her everything, reveal to her all the secretes I had heard in fathers study's 'attic room'. Why? It is not like I could trust her to believe me or even like me. I still felt compelled to try, stupid isn't it.

We walked out into the gardens; my mind started wandering thinking about how romantic it was here, and how secluded. We could do anything and Potter and Weasel would have no idea where we were.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked turn to look at me.

I was momentarily stunned by her beauty, then recovering I said, " I have some rather interesting information on the dark lords movements." She took a sharp intake of breath, her big eyes widening in surprise. "I just thought you should know." I added as an afterthought.

She looked at the gravel path as if it would reveal whether or not I was speaking the truth. She seem to find her answer and looking back up said "Start for the beginning, tell me everything and leave nothing no matter how small out." I nodded and relinquished my secretes.

**

* * *

Hope you like it so far.**

Thanks for the continuing support of 0odr8co's'girl0o and also to Marie-Claire1. You two made my day by reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter books, nor ever will. All rights and most of my inspiration to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Consequential Events

Chapter Four: The Consequences of Coming Clean

_(Spring Term at Hogwarts. In the Seventh Year-HBP not taken into account)_

* * *

Hermione

I smiled as I heard the door to the privet study room open, it could only be one person. Draco Malfoy.

Since that night at the Ball when he had revealed everything to me, we had been secret friends. I convinced him to go to Dumbledore, who readily believed him and said, "I had thought you would chose this side all along."

He told me more about himself, stuff which he said he had never told anyone. For example, he self harms, drinks far too much and thinks his father is an 'egotistical fuck-up' (his words not mine).

Since then we have been writing and when we came back to Hogwarts after the holidays we have been meeting in the Library. Ron and Harry have no idea yet and I don't really want to tell them.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked Draco as he sat across the table from me. He nodded and ran his hand though his hair; I knew from experience this wasn't a good sign. "What is it?"

"Mum is ill, she collapsed last night." He said trying desperately to keep his un-emotional mask up.

"How did it happen?" I asked feeling concerned. I mean Narcissa Malfoy isn't by any means a friend but I don't want her dead.

"She fell down some stairs and she seemed okay, but then later she just, just collapsed. At least that's what my Dad said." Draco said not meeting my gaze.

"So you don't believe him?" I asked feeling confused.

"It's not that, it's just…

I looked at Hermione beautiful, understanding Hermione. It was now or never, should I tell her everything or will that ruin any chances I have with her?

"…well, it's just that Dad is a physical man." I looked up she knew what I was talking about immediately. Of course she would I mean it is know-it-all Granger I am talking to.

"You think she didn't fall, she was pushed, don't you?" She said quietly her brown eyes pieces mine.

I nodded. Then looked down it was only a matter of time before she guessed that my cutting was a result of Dad…

"He hurt you didn't he." Bingo. She said as more of a statement than a question. I nodded, expecting, well I wasn't really sure what to expect but whatever it was it wasn't what she did as she sure as hell surprised me.

She got up and walked around the table her hands wrapping themselves around me in an embrace. She seemed to hesitate for a moment then she gently kissed me her lips brushing mine, and it took me less than a micro second to react, kissing her back more forcefully. I was just thinking about using tongue, when she pulled away and whispered in my ear "Why didn't you tell me before?"

* * *

Draco

A knock resounded though Grimmuald's murky halls a boy no more than eighteen got up from the dark kitchen and went to answer it. He stopped green eyes fixed on the figure though the glass window beside the door before opening it fully.

"Potter, trust you are well? Is Hermione in?" The tall pale boy asked.

"Just fine Malfoy, your self? She's upstairs in the girls room." The dark haired boy answered. As the boy known as Malfoy pushed in past him.

"Yes never better" Breathed Malfoy as he turned up the stairs.

"Wanker" Harry muttered on his way back to the kitchen.

The Malfoy strode down the narrow hallway and into the girls bedroom, he froze. Hermione stood in front of him shirtless. Blushing furiously he backed out of the room and closed the door cursing his stupidity.

"It's okay Draco, I am decent." Hermione called the other side of the door and Draco re-entered going though every apologies in his head.

"I am sorry." He offered. She threw a pillow at his head.

"You better be, punk." Hermione scolded as she scrambled around on the floor running her hand under her bed. She pulled out a scrabble board and the pair settled themselves on the floor playing.

It had been a while since, Draco had 'come clean' about everything and the pair had announced their friendship to the rest of the order, calling it the unity that they were fighting the war for. Dumbledore had welcomed Draco into the Order of the Phoenix with open arms.

Harry and Ron still often requested fistfights with Draco and the only reason they didn't go ahead was Hermione. Ron, Harry and Draco all loved Hermione as a sister but feared her as a force greater than Satan once scorned.

* * *

Hermione

They were well warned by Hermione the night she told them about Draco and her friendship. However things weren't as open as they seemed at Grimmauld. In fact Hermione herself had a secret a very big secret that could change her relationship with Draco immensely. She was head over heels completely and utterly in love with him.

She had been keeping this secret since she didn't know when. For it felt like it had been forever, it wasn't as if she woke up and there was this new feeling inside of her at all. She just loved him.

However it wasn't like anything would happen, it couldn't he was a pureblood-in fact he was about as pureblooded as it comes. Whether he felt the same way or not didn't matter because as long as Lucius Malfoy was hanging over them it would go no where, and no where is just where Hermione didn't want to be.

So Hermione settled for having him around her all the time, during the half terms and the holiday's he would either come over to her house or over to Grimmuald to see her. It was almost perfect, almost.

"Draco! That's not allowed!" Hermione yelled playfully.

"What, 'Merlin' is a word." He answers slyly.

"It's a name Draco, names aren't allowed. You know that." Hermione said checking the scoreboard for Draco's usual cheating.

"I am using it in the context of a swear word. As in 'Ouch, oh funking merlin my foot hurts!'" Draco said getting up and pretending to stub his toes.

Hermione bust into hysterics at the slight of the usually sombre boy, clutching his foot and hopping one legged around the bedroom. "Fine!" She declared hands held up in surrender "You get the points, purely on comic valve."

Draco grinned and dropped his foot, holding his right hand to his heart he said in a very formal voice "And justice is delivered again for Draco Malfoy Scrabble Champion."

"Yeah, yeah. Champion my arse now come back here so I can beat you." Hermione giggled.

* * *

Draco

Dear Diary,

These last couple of months have been bliss, school with her home with her and now with Graduation looming I feel strange at the possibility that I might never see her again. We grow closer each day and although I am no closer to knowing if she feels the same way, I know no matter what she won't forsake our friendship even if she is in love with someone else.

I know I shouldn't and I know I'll get cursed by Dad if he finds our but I am going to ask Hermione on a date. We could go somewhere expensive, and then when the moment is perfect I'll confess my love for her. Remember this night this is the last night I am going to truly be alone. I am going to come clean.

-Draco Malfoy

* * *

Draco

Stepping out of the shower Draco towel dried himself off. He was nervous and excited and terrified all at once. These feeling had seemed to take up residence in his gut and they were shifting and twisting making him feel quite ill.

He had sent her a note and she had replied almost immediately. He didn't want her to think that this was just a date so he said that he didn't want to be alone this bank holiday and his Parents had gone to Paris. Which of course was true, however Draco had a plan, a candle lit dinner and soft jazz music kind of plan.

Coming out of his en-suit adorned only in his towel he attempted to tidy up his room. About half way through he found his wand under the bed. He had only been out of school for bank holiday a couple of hours and he had managed to lose it down there. Calling himself an idiot he charmed his room tidy and proceeded to dress.

Suit? Too much. Robes? Too old fashion. Jean. Too causal. He decided on a pair of black trousers, white t-shirt underneath a faded cream shirt, which was carelessly left open. He regarded his appearance before pulling out his wooden bead necklace from under his t-shirt. 'Perfect' He thought as he tousled his hair.

He walked down stairs just in time to hear a telltale whoosh of the floo network.

"Hermione?" He called from the stairs.

"No it's Mum dear. Who is Hermione?" Draco's heart stopped. He hurried down the main stairs and came face to face with his mother. "I forgot my purse darling, and who's Hermione?"

"Err"

"Well you do look smart don't you." She said brushing imaginary dust off of him. "Are you going on a date perhaps?"

Draco nodded resigned to telling the truth now. "Oh," Narcissa said conspiratorially tapping her nose with a gloved hand. "Don't worry I won't tell Lucius and have you got protection?" She asked raisinga finely arched blond eyebrow.

"MUM!" Draco yelled.

"Have you, because it's always better to be safe. And I don't want grandchildren yet!" Narcissa said smiling. "Have a nice time love. We'll be back on Monday to take you back to school." She waved and left a thoughly embarrassed Draco in her wake.

Unfortunately fate it seems wasn't on his side that night as the moment his mother left him, Hermione arrived. Leaving him no time to hide those tinted pink cheeks.

**

* * *

I am loving every minute of writing this so don't lose interest please.**

Thanks to SuperFreakk21 for spurring me on to write more for you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter books, nor ever will

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter books, nor ever will. All rights and most of my inspiration to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Consequential Events

Chapter Five: The Evening Meal

_(Spring Term at Hogwarts. In the Seventh Year-HBP not taken into account)_

Hermione

"Hello?" Hermione called into the strange hallway. It was huge, white marble surrounded her in the Malfoy family fireplace. From further down the corridor came a boy with pale blond hair and red cheeks.

"Hey" He said quietly running his hands though his fine hair.

"Okay what is it?" Hermione asked stepping out of the fireplace and brushing herself off. The boy looked up and smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all." He grinned again "Now, I do believe this is Madame's first visit to my humble abode. Would you like a tour? I am fully literate in seven languages." Draco held out his arm and smiling Hermione took it.

"Would one of those languages be English?" Hermione asked playing along with Draco.

"Yes, I believe it is." He said steering her towards the grand staircase.

"Then use that one, but if you can't think of the English for something speak in French." Hermione said.

Draco took her the length and breath of the manor from the wide hallways of the main house to the tiny cramped one of the servant's quarters. Eventually he led her to the dining room.

"Now I was considering taking you out. However being seen in public with me might damage your unblemished reputation." Draco said pulling out a seat at the large table for her.

Hermione giggled playfully unsure of whether he was being serious or not. She looked up at him when he sat down admiring the way his blond hair fell artfully into his eyes.

A house elf appeared from behind a tapestry and strode up to the table. "Is it just Mister Draco and Miss …" the paused unsure of what to call Hermione. He looked down then fearfully up at a portrait at the end of the table. Hermione followed its eye line.

There on the far wall was a large oil painting of the current Malfoy family. Narcissa was sitting on a chair her husband behind her one hand on her shoulder and Draco next to his father looking directly out of the painting. Hermione was further intrigued to see the painting was not moving.

The real Draco lent forward and said to the house elf "Miss Hermione, our guest is Miss Hermione." The house elf broke out of its gaze and looked back at the couple.

"… Miss Hermione?" It finished looking at Draco inquiringly.

"Yes, I think I'll have the steak tonight, medium rare with new potatoes and peas. Also could we have a bottle of White Pixy Wine, the 1838 one I feel like celebrating." Draco said confidently. The elf nodded not seeming to need to write his order down. Then it looked inquiringly to Hermione.

"Err, Steak, rare please with some English mustard and new potatoes and peas also. Thanks." She said smiling at the elf that nodded and then bowed and strode away with the same sense of purpose.

"Finally a woman who likes her meat!" Draco said grinning like a madman. "I never thought I would live to see the day!"

Hermione laughed and said "What you had me down as a wilted salad kind of girl? No thanks!" Draco smiled and then looked at Hermione straight in the eyes for a moment too long. Feeling slightly uncomfortable Hermione looked down.

"What's wrong?" Draco said quietly.

Hermione looked up alarmed "Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" She said slightly too quickly.

"You seem a little bit far away." He said truthfully.

"I was thinking. I have been thinking for quite a while about our school and its groups. You know the ones I mean, Preps, Goths and those groups. Well I was wondering about myself and I came to the conclusion I am a nerd. And Harry and Ron? They are both obviously Quidditch Fans. But you I can't put you into a group. Not one." She finished.

"First, you are by no means a Nerd." Started Draco "Nerds, wear glasses, have spots, greasy hair and spend a lot of their time studying."

"Which I do!" Hermione interjected.

Draco shook his head forcefully "No. You are by no means a nerd. Nerd's accept the lessons they are taught. You don't you challenge, you argue and you almost always win." He paused thinking of something else to add. "I don't think one person really fits a category. Not completely."

Hermione sat back in her chair slightly stunned by his conviction. "However I, on the other hand am a quidditch fan, but tell anyone that I have something in common with Potter and Weasley and I may become a recluse." He grinned good naturedly.

At that moment a house elf appeared carrying a bottle of White Wine and place mats and glasses appeared at the click of his bony fingers. "Thank you Fleture" Draco said to the elf, who poured him half a glass and waited for him to try it. "Lovely." Draco said once he tasted the wine.

Fleture poured generous glasses of wine for both of them, returning shortly with two plates of steak. Talk and wine both flowed freely Draco enjoying himself immensely.

Fleture returned once the plates where empty and asked politely "Would Sir and Madame like to have dessert?"

Draco looked up "A coffee please"

"Err, and a cup of tea for me thank you." Hermione said.

"So have you enjoyed yourself tonight?" Draco asked sipping his steaming coffee.

"You have been the perfect host and this has been a wonderful evening. Really it will be a shame for it to end." Hermione sighed.

Draco regarded her for a moment "It doesn't have to you know, end that is." There was something about the way he said this that made Hermione look up at him. Something about how his voice had become husky with wine, and something about how nervous he looked with rang internal warning bells.

Hermione smiled "All good things come to an end." She said as Draco got up. She followed him out on to the patio and watched as he studied the stars.

He turned then paused for a moment as if thinking of something "Say that again." He asked.

"All good things come to an end." Hermione whispered again.

"Liar" Draco muttered pressing his lips gently to hers. Hermione felt her knees go strangely weak and her stomach which up until that point had been pleasantly full suddenly turn somersaults. Responding awkwardly she kissed back. Unsure as what to do as this was far from the little peck she given him before.

Draco congratulated himself mentally, he had wanted to do that the moment he laid eyes on her in his fireplace but had been wondering if she would give him another punch. He wrapped his arms possessively around her and ran his tongue gently over her lips.

They broke away "I always wondered what Hermione tasted of." Draco grinned not letting go of her just yet.

Hermione contentedly inhaled his smell. "What did I taste of?"

"I am not quite sure how to describe it, maybe I need another taste?" Draco said lowing his head again. Hermione smiled happily and stood on tiptoes to meet him.

The main door to the dining room was flung open, almost off its sturdy hinges and a figure strode in cane tapping on the marble floor. Draco broke apart from Hermione but kept a grip around her waist as the figure slowed and halted the other side of the table looking at them.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting on this lovely evening?" Lucius said quietly. Hermione stood still was it some sort of test, should she answer?

Draco was first to recover "Hermione…Hallow, father she is my girlfriend." He lied discretely.

"Ah, the Hallow Family haven't heard much from them for a while. Since I think your grandfather died- terrible wasn't it how he died." Lucius tested.

Hermione nodded 'the Hallow family…think Hermione …think!' She looked up at Lucius "Yes we never expected the muggle second world war to actually kill him." She finished just catching Draco looking impressed.

"Most unusual death." She murmured.

Lucius nodded gravely seeming to have passed her on the test. "Well Hermione, I'll be glad to meet your parents…"

"Oh you can't!" Hermione interrupted "My mother and Father are dead and buried in Azkaban." She said flawlessly recovering information from 'Deatheaters-Past, Present and Future'.

Lucius smirked and then turning on foot walked clean out of the dining room.

Draco literally deflated turning to Hermione. "You were brilliant out there, father has no idea who you are!" He smiled.

"No I wasn't, what happens every time I am in the paper or people talk about me, he'll eventually recognise me." She looked down at the floor then Draco lifted her face up with a finger. He pulled her into an embrace, holding her slightly too hard before releasing her.

"I really like you" He said quietly "I have since we were little, it's just a ten year old has no idea what to do to a crush except call her names. I am sorry."

Hermione leant up towards his ear "That's okay, but doesn't that logic mean you are attracted to Harry and Ron, especially Ron?" Hermione asked playfully.

"Oh yeah" Draco laughed unaware of the storm his father was brewing right now as he looked at the front page of the Daily Prophet. "Granger, Potter and Weasley to become the youngest Aurora's Ever!"

Lucius looked up, he would let his son think he had gotten away with this abomination then he would make him suffer. Until he learnt to respect his father's morales, and became a good Pureblood man, even if that meant killing him, Lucius vowed he would do it.

Draco Malfoy's days were numbered.

**Sorry to leave it so scary**

Thanks to…Princess Draco MalfoySlytherin!


End file.
